inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 54
Tessaigas ultimative Technik - Bakuryūha ist die 54. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Inu Yasha und seine Freunde kämpfen gegen den Dämon Ryūkotsusei. Tōtōsai weiß, dass Inu Yasha nur eine Chance gegen ihn hat, wenn er eine neue Kampftechnik einsetzt, aber Inu Yasha kann sein Schwert Tessaiga kaum hochheben. Detaillierte Handlung Inu Yasha liegt vor Ryūkotsusei im Staub, nachdem er von diesem zu Boden geworfen wurde. Der Wurm will ihn nun töten und überwalzt dabei Tessaiga, als Inu Yashas Freunde kommen. Kagomes Schrei nach ihm dringt an seine Ohren und seine Aura verändert sich. Ryūkotsusei erkennt, dass Inu Yasha zum Dämon geworden ist um seinen Gegner zu besiegen und tatsächlich zeigen seine Klauen nun Wikrung, doch Tessaiga könnte er nicht besser führen, wenn er seinen Gegner so besiegt, da er es dann ja nicht einmal eingesetzt hat. Ryūkotsusei wird schließlich zu Boden geworfen und Tōtōsai verschwindet, da er Inu Yasha jetzt nicht begegnen will. Kagome jedoch drängt ihn zum Umkehren, damit sie dem Hanyo beistehen kann und als sie ankommen, geht er auf Tessaiga zu. Er scheint sich wieder zurückverwandeln zu wollen, doch der Dämon kämpft dagegen an und so geht er nur langsam voran. Dann steht Ryukotsusei wieder auf und schießt eine gewaltige Energiekugel auf Inu Yasha, doch als der Rauch sich wieder verzogen hat, steht Inu Yasha dort mit gezogener Schwertscheide: sie hat die Energie der Kugel absorbiert. Einen zweiten Schlag wird sie jedoch vermutlich nicht aufhalten können und daher muss er sich beeilen, an Tessaiga zu kommen, doch der Kampf in seinem Inneren geht auch noch weiter. Dann fliegt auch schon die zweite Kugel los und mit seinem Windloch kann er sie ablenken. Das jedoch hat dem Hanyo die Zeit verschafft, den Kampf im Inneren zu gewinnen und an Tessaiga zu kommen. Nun verschwindet seine Dämonenaura und er kommt wieder zu Bewusstsein und der Kampf will sofort weitergehen. Das Problem daran ist, dass sein Schwert ihm immer noch zu schwer ist und Ryukotsusei nimmt ihn nicht ernst. Auf einmal jedoch merkt Inu Yasha, dass Tessaiga leichter wird und er schwingt ein paar Probeschläge, was die anderen sehr freut. Dann geht der Kampf los und er setzt einen gezielten Schlag gegen Ryukotsusei, dahin, wo Inu no Taishō den Wurm schon einmal getroffen hatte. Daran geht Ryukotsusei jedoch noch lange nicht zugrunde, wütender ist er allerdings und so feuert er Energiekugel um Energiekugel und Inu Yasha kommt gar nicht mehr an ihn heran. Da riecht der Hanyo die Windnarbe und sieht, wie sie Tessaiga umspielt. Diese nutzt er sofort und Ryukotsusei wird zu Boden geschmettert und liegt reglos da. Alle fragen sich, ob der Kampf vorbei ist, doch Inu Yasha freut sich erst einmal, dass er die Windnarbe jetzt immer abrufen kann. Dann jedoch steht der Dämon wieder auf und hat keine Wunde davongetragen. Seine stählerne Haut ist einfach nahezu undurchdringlich und Totosai meint, dass Inu Yasha verschwinden solle, doch da fällt ihm etwas ein. Eine Energiekugel, die alle anderen übertrifft, beginnt Ryukotsusei nun zu bilden und Inu Yashas Freunden nehmen etwas Sicherheitsabstand. Der Hanyo selber jedoch bleibt in der Schussbahn und Totosai meint, dass er unbedingt das Bakuryuuha entdecken muss. Schließlich springt Inu Yasha genau in die Kugel herein und ein gewaltiges Licht entsteht, dass Totosai als Bakuryuuha identifiziert. Inu Yasha hat seine Windnarbe in der Kugel an eine Stelle gesetzt, von der aus sie die Energie unter Kontrolle gebracht und gegen Ryukotsusei selber gerichtet hat. Nun entstehen viele verschieden Tornados, die Ryukotsusei langsam in Stücke reißen und er fragt sich nur noch, wie Inu Yasha ihn hatte besiegen können, bevor er stirbt. Inu Yasha selber hatte zwar die Eingebung, aber er weiß selber nicht genau, was er gemacht hat. Die anderen kommen sofort in die Schlucht un loben ihn und Myōga meint nun, dass er es gleich wusste, auch wenn er zwischendurch abhauen will. Totosai jedoch meint, dass Inu Yasha sie Technik verstanden haben sollte. Er erklärt, dass die Wucht des Gegners mit der des Kaze no Kizu verbunden und zurückgelenkt wird, was keiner überleben kann, da er nicht stärker ist als er selbst. Totosai denkt, dass Inu Yasha vielleicht doch besser ist, als er erwartet hatte und der Hanyo präsentiert nun auch, dass er die Windnarbe abrufen kann, wann er will. Als er jedoch zu viel damit herumspielt, gehen die anderen in Deckung und schließlich lässt Kagome ihn Platz machen. Totosai jedoch ist schon längst wieder auf dem Weg weg von der Schlucht. Soundtracks #? #Title Card Theme #Inu Yasha Transformed #Dilemma #Inu Yasha Transformed (ab 0:48) #Hell Bug, Saimyousho #Fierce Battle #Narakus Treachery (ab 0:10) #? #On a Trip of Destiny #Swordsmith, Totosai #Half Demon, Inu Yasha Kategorie:Episoden